


Six hundred miles for Peace

by DaeMoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Eddie and Barry are friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Episode: s01e23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeMoon/pseuds/DaeMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To digest a friend’s death is... difficult. Like losing a piece of yourself. Barry knows it. Just as Oliver. But Oliver also knows that how he can help Barry to find peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six hundred miles for Peace

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, but I hope, it will be enjoyable. ^.^ (It’s not beta’d so please point out some significant or careless mistakes if there are some. I tried my best but sometimes it‘s not enough. ^.^’’)

Oliver was familiar with nightmares. The soul gnawing horror, the desperate escape when he vain ran, he was unable to get rid of the invisible threat, and of course he was familiar with the desperate gasps, after the imagined demonic creatures taken away from him everything and everyone that was once important to him.

He knew the sorrow and the pain that was so powerful that people were buried in a flash and suddenly over the thick veil of loss... everything seemed unimportant, meaningless. He knew all of this; the ungraspable, too powerful demons that are painted dark shadows under Barry's eyes and stole the cute, bright smile from his lips, when he appeared on Oliver’s doorstep.

The boy was unusually shy when he was apologetic about he did not want to disturb him, but Oliver quickly cut him off. There was no need for explanations. Anyway, he was sure that Barry doesn’t even know why he had come to him. The loss edged on strange things to people, Oliver knew exactly how urgent the need, the frenzied efforts to forgetting.

Maybe that was the reason, why he didn’t ask any questions when the boy clung to him and kissed him in his room, almost desperately, like who hopes peace and absolution in Oliver’s arms. The man held him and kissed back as he drove him step by step toward the bed. The kiss tasted salty, the boy’s face was wet because of tears. Barry shaking with silent sobs when they fallen on the soft blanket and clung to Oliver as he was the only assured point in his life. Oliver slowly peeled off Barry's clothes and he pulled him under the covers, kissed off all the tears from his face. Barry whispering silly apologies, but his words was barely understandable; they lost in Oliver’s soft kisses and the slow unusually soft lovemaking.

About half an hour later, Barry’s face rested on his chest, Oliver stroked the boy’s head with love and gently wiped the new tears are trickling down his face in his dream. His chest was wet, but he didn’t mind because Barry finally seemed relaxed and fell asleep at least – Oliver was sure that for the first time in days.

He didn’t want to wake up the boy, but he needed his phone to send a few messages. Fortunately his mobile wasn’t far from him; he had only stirs a little to get it from the top of the night table and sent the two messages. One to Roy to take over his evening monitoring duties and another to Felicity to notify Caitlin that Barry is with him and at the same time find out what happened in Central City for the last few days. When he finished, he took the phone aside, slipped back under the covers as gently as he could and pulled Barry in his arms. The boy shifted uneasily and whimpering, but luckily he didn't wake up.

‘Sss, kiddo, I'm here. I got you, Babe, it’s okay.’

Barry mumbled something under his breath and snuggled closer to him, fresh tears running down his face but didn’t wake up. Oliver gently kissed the boy's forehead, and stared at his in the moonlight, every time comforting him with another tiny kiss or gently caress when the nightmares approached.

It could be a long night, but Oliver didn’t mind. He was willing to do anything if it was for Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in this fandom so every reviews is super welcomed. *nervous as hell* ^.^


End file.
